


La Magie à portée de Baguette

by Blihioma



Series: Je change de Maison comme d'Histoire ! [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beta Harry Potter, Cheating, Creature Harry Potter, M/M, Magic Wand, Married Characters, Omega Verse, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Jour 13 et 14 - Maison SerdaigleHarry et Rodulphus





	1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Romance

 **Maison :**  Serdaigle

 **Pairing :**  Rodulphus x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour mes sorciers, je vous accueille aujourd'hui pour un couple inexistant lol Sauf dans quelques histoires du recueil de Gages de manga-bleach. C'est d'ailleurs un peu à cause d'elle que vous avez autant de couples étranges et insolites, je vous le rappelle ! XD

Bref, nous partons pour une histoire de deux chapitres cette fois-ci, alors bonne lecture.

**°0o0°**

_**La Magie à portée de baguette – Partie 1** _

**…**

Harry récupéra son diplôme et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le regard fier de son chef de maison. Le professeur Flitwick était souvent considéré comme extravagant, par ses origines à moitié gobelines ou par son caractère très enjoué, mais tous les élèves de la maison Serdaigle savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui. Harry n'en n'avait jamais douté lui non plus, le demi-gobelin avait toujours été d'une aide précieuse et une oreille attentive aux nombreux problèmes qu'il avait rencontrés avec ses tuteurs. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu trouver un appartement dans Londres et demander l'émancipation, deux ans avant sa majorité.

Il n'avait pas été le meilleur de sa maison, ni de son année, mais ses résultats n'étaient pas mauvais pour autant, loin de là. Et la fierté qu'il lisait dans le regard de son professeur, était identique à celle qu'il aurait voulu se refléter dans les yeux de ses parents, il avait donc l'impression qu'eux-aussi étaient fiers de lui. Il descendit de l'estrade, son diplôme en main, et rejoignit Luna qui l'attendait parmi les autres étudiants. Elle était devenue comme une petite sœur pour lui et il avait veillé à ce que personne ne lui fasse de mal depuis qu'il avait appris le harcèlement qu'elle subissait. Luna était également la seule à ne pas le craindre, lui l'adolescent devenu créature magique à l'âge de 17 ans.

C'était un phénomène qui disparaissait petit à petit, les sangs s'appauvrissant en magie pure et naturelle, le fossé entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques ne cessait de s'agrandir. Il y a quelques siècles en arrière, un enfant sur trois se réveillait avec un nouveau potentiel magique, lors de ses 15, 16 ou 17 ans. Il y a siècle, ce n'était plus le cas que d'un enfant sur trente. Et aujourd'hui, il était pour l'instant le seul sorcier avec un héritage de créature magique, depuis neuf ans. Peut-être que les autres avaient réussi à le cacher, mais cette nette chute n'augurait rien de bon pour les sorciers, Harry en était certain.

« Alors, quand vas-tu envoyer ta demande à Ollivander ? » Fit la voix chantante de Luna.

« Je préfères aller le voir en personne dès que je serais rentré à la maison. »

Harry adorait parler de sa maison, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait considérer un endroit de cette manière en réalité. Le 4 Privet Drive avait toujours été,  _la maison de sa tante et de son oncle_ ,  _la maison de Dudley_ , jamais la sienne. Il n'y avait même jamais eu de chambre avant ses 11 ans et même si c'était la pièce où il dormait, Dudley s'en servait toujours comme si c'était la sienne. Il n'avait jamais eu sa place chez les Dursley et partir avait été la meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu faire.

« D'ailleurs, tu voudras de l'aide cet été pour les travaux ? » Demanda innocemment sa voisine.

« Tu veux venir t'amuser chez moi Luna ? » Rigola le jeune homme.

Les yeux bleus pétillants de la jeune fille furent sa réponse et il accepta avec un sourire amusé.

Il n'avait pas voulu retourner à Godric Hollow où se trouvait la petite maison qui avait abritée sa famille pendant plusieurs mois. Mais à cause du Ministère, il n'avait même pas pu la revendre ou la faire rénover. On continuait en plus à lui prélever une taxe pour la place qu'elle occupait, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. Il avait eu beau chercher par tous les moyens une manière de se débarrasser de cette maison qui lui revenait cher tous les mois, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'en empêcher, que ce soit un travailleur du Ministère, un ami de ses parents ou un sorcier quelconque.

Il avait donc dû se contenter d'une maison un peu veillotte, qui peinait à rester debout. Mais il avait pu l'acheter pour une bouchée de pain et elle avait en fait un certain charme, avec ses murs de briques et sa charpente de bois. Il avait dès lors commencé à la rénover en usant de la magie de ses muscles. Luna n'avait pas eu besoin de hibou pour découvrir sa nouvelle adresse et elle avait adorée elle-aussi la magie qui se dégageait de la maison, décrétant que son âme avait besoin d'être soignée, mais qu'elle serait forte et loyale. La jeune fille avait également tenue à l'aider et elle s'amusait tout particulièrement à repeindre les murs de la maison au gré de ses envies. Pourtant Harry aimait l'harmonie qu'elle avait créée et lui avait dit en rigolant qu'elle pourrait faire décoratrice d'intérieure.

Il avait hâte d'être de retour chez lui pour finir les travaux chez lui et pouvoir demander à Ollivander de le prendre comme apprenti dans sa boutique. Il rêvait depuis des années d'étudier la fabrication des baguettes magiques, mais il n'y avait pas réellement de livres dessus ou d'études pour l'apprendre, le savoir se transmettait uniquement de bouche à oreille, d'un maître à son apprenti.

**oOo**

Harry ne put retenir le sourire ironique qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, en observant la boutique dont il venait de faire l'acquisition. Elle était aussi ancienne et délabrée que le fut sa maison qui semblait désormais bien neuve et chaleureuse. Il semblait attirer par les vieilles bâtisses dont le bois pourrissait et les murs s'écroulaient. Il avait beau se trouver dans l'Allée des Embrumes, d'autres bâtiments vides et en meilleure état attendaient de trouver un acheteur. Mais lui avait pris une fois de plus la boutique la moins chère et celle qui semblait prête à s'effondrer sur lui. Cependant Harry savait maintenant ce qui l'attirait dans ses bâtiments si vieux. Ce n'était autre que la magie.

Une fois sa maison complètement rénovée, la magie de celle-ci s'était réveillée et la prédiction de Luna s'était réalisée : elle était forte, puissante même, et elle lui était surtout entièrement dévouée. Et ce serait sûrement le cas avec la magie de cette bâtisse-là également. Il ne tenait qu'à lui, de faire en sorte que cette boutique tienne debout maintenant. Mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis, il avait de l'énergie et de la détermination à revendre, oh oui. Après tout, il se tenait bien là, devant ce bâtiment qu'il allait bientôt transformer en magasin de baguettes, alors que cela faisait deux ans qu'Ollivander avait refusé de le prendre comme apprenti, arguant que les créatures magiques ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec les baguettes. Deux ans qu'il espionnait consciencieusement le fabriquant pour apprendre à en faire à son insu. Deux ans qu'il avait passé chez lui à faire des tests pour créer ses propres baguettes. Deux ans aussi qu'il enchainait des petits boulots à droite et à gauche, chez les moldus ou les sorciers, pour éviter de vivre sur l'argent de sa voute qu'il réservait uniquement à son projet.

Ces années avaient été longues… Horriblement longues. Mais il avait tenu bon, alors ce n'était pas un bâtiment délabré qui allait le décourager, loin de là !

« Harry ! Je suis là ! » S'exclama la voix familière de Luna dans son dos.

Le jeune homme se retourna, surprit de la voir ici. Mais c'était Luna après tout, sûrement qun Nargole l'avait-il prévenue.

« Tu vas avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide non ?! » Fit joyeusement la blonde en sautillant sur place, des pots de peintures flottant derrière elle.

Harry éclata de rire devant l'étrange spectacle qu'elle donnait, au milieu de cette rue réputée malfamée, petite fée pure et innocente dans un environnement si sombre et noir. Il lui fit gentiment une pichenette sur le nez.

« Avant de peindre, il faudrait déjà que les murs tiennent debout. »

Luna gloussa de joie en acquiesçant et ils entrèrent à deux dans la bicoque. Ils avaient du travail devant eux.

**oOo**

Rodulphus marchait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, le dos raide, les muscles tendus. Son visage n'affichait pas la moindre émotion, mais son corps criait à la méfiance. Les mains dans ses poches, il serrait dans l'une sa baguette brisée et dans l'autre celle que son frère lui avait prêté. En tant que Mangemort plus ou moins reconnu, il ne pouvait pas se balader sans défenses, mais il n'était pas totalement à l'aise avec la baguette de son frère. Il se rendait à la boutique de Barjow et Beurk, grands spécialistes de la revente diverse et variée. Il pensait pouvoir trouver une baguette de rechange, au moins le temps d'en trouver une autre pour pouvoir rendre la sienne à son frère. Il était hors de question qu'il se rende chez Ollivander, ou même du côté du Chemin de Traverse en fait.

Les Aurors patrouillaient là-bas et ce serait sûrement la manière la plus bête de se faire attraper. En plus le vendeur poserait des questions et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait protéger efficacement son esprit face à la légimancie naturelle du vieil homme. Pestant mentalement contre le manque cruel de boutiques de baguettes magiques dans le monde, il jeta un regard autour de lui, fusillant du regard quelques sorciers aux vêtements rongés par les mites, qui le fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre son chemin, se concentrant uniquement sur la route qui devait l'amener à la boutique des deux escrocs, il remarqua une enseigne qui se balançait doucement au mouvement du vent, sans grincer comme d'autres. Il s'arrêta net alors qu'une baguette se dessinait sous ses yeux. Il regarda la devanture de la boutique, propre et soignée, bien différentes des magasins alentours. Il s'étonnait presque de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Sur les vitres se dessinaient un Amaterasu, une créature magique ayant l'apparence d'un loup blanc, pouvant utiliser l'élément du feu. Sous la majestueuse créature animée, se tenait un slogan qui le fit sourire : «  _La Magie à portée de baguette_ ».

Peut-être finalement avait-il trouvé mieux que Barjow et Beurk. Il s'approcha un peu plus et perçut du mouvement à l'intérieur. Il poussa la porte d'entrée sans hésiter et surtout sans prendre en compte le panneau «  _closed_ » qui pendait à la porte. Sans se retourner, le jeune homme qui s'activait derrière le comptoir lança :

« Désolé, nous sommes fermés. Nous n'ouvrirons que la semaine prochaine. »

Rodulphus décida de l'ignorer et s'avança à travers la pièce. Il sortit de sa poche sa baguette brisée et la posa sur le comptoir. Son interlocuteur daigna finalement se retourner dans un soupire, et l'aîné des Lestrange sentit son souffle se couper. L'homme en face de lui arborait deux paires de tatouages sur ses pommettes, comme deux vaguelettes rouges, sa sclérotique, qui aurait dû être blanche, était entièrement noire et ses pupilles vertes étaient cerclées d'un rouge intense. Couplé à l'image de la vitre, Rodulphus fut certain d'être face à un Amaterasu.  _Ou du moins à un sorcier ayant reçu l'héritage magique de cette créature_ , se rectifia-t-il mentalement en regardant le nid d'oiseau aussi noir que les plumes d'un corbeau, qui servait de chevelure au jeune homme, là où les Amaterasu avaient les cheveux blancs.

« Vous voulez que je la répare ? » Demanda la créature magique qu'il n'avait pas quitté du regard, celui-ci l'ayant délaissé pour se pencher au-dessus de la baguette.

« C'est possible ? » Demanda Rodulphus sceptique.

« Pas vraiment, mais je peux réutiliser le cœur magique pour vous faire une nouvelle baguette. On dit dans ce cas que l'on répare la baguette, en quelque sorte. »

« Je vois. Je pense que ce serait le mieux s'il vous plait. »

« D'accord. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux faire quelques tests avant tout de même. C'est une baguette d'Ollivander n'est-ce pas ? » Rodulphus acquiesça. « Il a tendance à toujours utiliser les mêmes cœurs magiques, ils ne sont donc pas tous entièrement compatibles avec leur possesseur. »

Le Mangemort le regarda avec surprise. Il avait toujours eu tête la phrase d'Ollivander, comme quoi la baguette choisissait son sorcier et non l'inverse. D'ailleurs, son interlocuteur sembla savoir à quoi il pensait car un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres :

«  _La baguette choisie son sorcier_ … C'est juste une manière de contrôler le bétail et d'éviter qu'ils soient trop puissants avec une bonne baguette. Certes, la baguette peut choisir son sorcier, mais cela vient uniquement de la compatibilité des éléments avec le caractère du sorcier. Et les baguettes ressentent cela à travers la magie. Donc voir quels composants réagissent à votre magie est bien plus efficace que les tests barbares et archaïques d'Ollivander. »

Le jeune homme disparut dans la réserve et revint avec un lourd présentoir dans les bras, il le posa délicatement sur son bureau et Rodulphus se pencha et observa avec curiosité les différents objets qu'il avait sous les yeux : des poils, des plumes, des os, des écailles, etc. L'Amaterasu semblait bien jeune, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être devrait-il incité ses collègues à venir lui rendre visite pour obtenir de meilleures baguettes…

« A quel nom dois-je faire la demande ? » Demanda poliment le jeune homme en ouvrant un registre sortit de sous le comptoir.

Il savait parfaitement à qui il avait à faire, mais il restait professionnel. Rodulphus ne put s'empêcher de répliquer, en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

« La politesse voudrait que vous vous présentiez en premier. »

Le jeune homme le regarda avec surprise, mais consentit à lui répondre, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Harry. Harry Potter. »

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Je tenais à préciser qu'il n'y aurait pas de Survivant dans cette histoire et que les Mangemorts sont moins cruels et moins actifs que dans le livre, tout comme Voldemort n'est pas aussi violent, meurtrier, etc.

Sinon, je vous dis à demain !

_Une petite review ?_


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  T

 **Genre :**  Romance

 **Maison :**  Serdaigle

 **Pairing :**  Rodulphus x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Je n'ai rien à vous dire, donc je vous retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture mes petits sorciers !

**°0o0°**

_**La Magie à portée de baguette – Partie 2** _

**…**

Harry soupira de plaisir en sentant des lèvres se mettre à cajoler son cou. Il leva une main hésitante qui tâtonna sur la peau chaude de son amant, remontant doucement son bras, son épaule, puis sa nuque, avant d'empoigner quelques mèches de cheveux. Il se tourna finalement vers l'homme et l'obligea à quitter son cou pour ses lèvres. Sa poigne dans ses cheveux bruns étaient fermes, l'empêchant d'échapper à sa douce sentence. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de bien être quand les grandes mains de l'autre, vinrent agripper férocement ses hanches et qu'il se retrouva bientôt collé à un sexe aussi dur que le sien.

L'Amaterasu ouvrit enfin paresseusement les yeux, portant son regard sur son bel amant. Mon dieu, qui aurait cru qu'il s'enticherait ainsi de Rodulphus Lestrange, un Mangemort, alors que ses parents étaient morts lors d'un raid de grande ampleur entre Aurors et serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ils n'avaient été que des victimes collatérales, présents au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ce n'était la faute de personne aux yeux d'Harry, même si toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées lui avait dit le contraire. Pourtant personne ne savait de quelle baguette était partie le sort qui avait provoqué l'effondrement de ce mur sur ses parents, personne ne savait non plus comme les choses s'étaient déroulées pour la personne tenant la baguette. Mais son parrain, qui avait préféré le laisser aux mains de Pétunia en arguant qu'il ne ferait pas un bon père, n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter que si les Mangemorts n'avaient pas existé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Toutefois Harry n'avait jamais nourri de haine pour ces hommes et ces femmes qui utilisaient la magie noire : ils se battaient pour leur conviction et ils étaient diabolisés par les médias, eux-mêmes à la botte du Ministère. Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'ils étaient mauvais ? Le jeune sorcier avait décidé à l'époque de ne pas porter de jugement sur eux, puis il était devenu une créature dite noire et il avait compris leur point de vue. Mais ayant été du « bon » côté, il comprenait aussi ceux qui avaient soudainement commencé à avoir peur de lui. Il n'avait donc jamais rien dit, se contentant d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles se présentaient.

Cependant, malgré cela, il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour s'acoquiner d'un Mangemort, non pas à cause de leurs convictions ou de leurs mains couvertes de sang, mais à cause du danger qu'ils côtoyaient et qu'ils représentaient aussi pour lui. Même s'il ne jugeait aucun des deux camps de cette guerre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre un peu la magie noire ou plutôt le surplus de magie noire. Etant lui-même une créature sombre et étant partisan de l'équilibre à l'image du Yin et du Yang, il s'était imaginé choisir un sorcier du côté lumineux, s'il avait eu le choix, pour respecter cet équilibre. Et pourtant c'était l'un des sorciers les plus noirs qu'il ne lui ait été donné de rencontrer, qui le serrait délicieusement contre lui en ce moment-même.

Il hoqueta quand le goût du sang coula brusquement dans sa bouche. Rodulphus venait de mordre sa lèvre inférieure et le regardait avec colère :

« Ne m'ignore pas. » Grogna-t-il.

« Je ne t'ignore pas, tu habites mes pensées. » Répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Le Lestrange ne supportait pas que son attention aille à autre chose quand ils étaient ensemble, ou aille à quelqu'un d'autre peu importe qu'il soit là ou non. Rodulphus était possessif et il ne partageait pas, même les pensées de son amant. Harry avait eu du mal avec ça au début, lui qui avait toujours vécu seul, le Mangemort avait envahi une grande partie de son espace vital sans prévenir, mais il y avait petit à petit pris goût et il craignait un jour de se retrouver de nouveau seul. Pourtant – et peut-être aussi à cause de ça – il n'avait jamais osé demander à Rodulphus de quitter sa femme pour rester uniquement avec lui. Il le voulait ardemment, sa créature ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait partager Rodulphus alors que celui-ci ne le partageait pas, mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Lestrange le plaqua contre le lit, son corps suspendu au-dessus de lui, idéalement placé entre ses jambes. Un mouvement de hanches le fit cette fois geindre. C'était si bon ! Sa main toujours fermement accrochée à quelques boucles brunes, il força Rodulphus à se baisser pour qu'il puisse de nouveau l'embrasser, ses jambes se crochetant autour du bassin de son amant.

Il couchait avec un homme marié, un Mangemort, un sorcier noir, il avait tout faux. Ou plutôt c'était ce que la société lui dirait. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'écoutait plus ce que la société avait à lui dire. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y pensait quand Rodulphus le ravageait de l'intérieur. Une main se glissa justement sur sa verge déjà bien réveillée à cette heure de la matinée et toutes pensées parasites furent repoussées très loin dans son esprit. Son amant était la seule chose qui le préoccupait désormais. Et alors qu'il caressait le torse musclé et loin d'être imberbe du Mangemort, il ne pensa plus qu'à cette queue qui allait bientôt s'enfoncer en lui une fois de plus.

**oOo**

Bellatrix fulminait, remontant l'Allée des Embrumes avec la haine au ventre. Elle cherchait le magasin pathétique dont son… mari lui avait parlé il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Elle n'y était jamais allée, sa baguette lui convenait parfaitement, elle se transmettait de génération en génération dans sa famille après tout. Mais désormais elle le regrettait un peu, elle aurait pu le retrouver plus vite si elle l'avait accompagné là-bas. Elle aurait pu aussi découvrir le pot aux roses avant !

Rodulphus avait une fois de plus découché cette nuit. N'en pouvant plus, elle avait essayé de le coincer, pour lui parler, pour lui demander des explications. La vérité avait été cruelle et dure à entendre. Son mari – SON mari ! – couchait dans un autre lit avec une toute autre femme qu'elle. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru tout d'abord, mais il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une femme… Bellatrix avait senti son sang quitter son visage. Elle aurait pu  _comprendre_  ou plutôt  _accepter_  qu'il aille se prendre dans les cuisses d'une femme, certaines pouvaient être diaboliques, uniquement pour avoir la fierté d'avoir détournée un mari du droit chemin. Mais un homme… ! Comment Rodulphus avait pu lui préférer un homme ?!

Son mari l'avait regardé sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité. Bellatrix s'était demandé l'espace d'un instant s'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour la rendre jalouse – quel qu'en soit le but – mais il avait brisé ses hypothèses en lui déclarant placidement :

« Puisque tu es au courant maintenant, autant ne plus faire durer les choses. J'irais cet après-midi à Gringotts puis au Ministère pour mettre fin à notre mariage. »

La née Black avait ouvert la bouche, le regardant sans y croire.  _Divorcer_  ? Elle connaissait le principe uniquement parce que les moldus et les né-moldus faisaient ça, mais elle ?  _Une Sang-Pure, divorcer_  ? Elle serait la risée de tous ! Elle refusait qu'une telle chose se produise ! Elle s'était mise alors à crier, à tempêter, à laisser sa magie ravager tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, refusant ce mariage, lui hurlant qu'elle s'accrocherait à lui et qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser d'elle comme ça !

Mais le Lestrange avait eu le dernier mot en lui rappelant la place des femmes de Sang-Pure dans la société :  _parmi les décorations_. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur la famille ou sur son couple. Elle était totalement  _soumise_  à la bonne volonté de son mari. Et même si dans les faits, ce n'était pas toujours le cas – cela ne l'avait jamais été pour leur couple – selon la loi, c'était ainsi que marchaient les choses. Bellatrix était alors partie, furieuse, en claquant la porte. Cependant elle ne s'était pas juste mise à déambuler sans destination, non. Quand elle avait commencé à insulter l'amant de son mari, celui-ci lui avait dit laisser  _Harry_  en dehors de tout ça.

Des centaines de personnes portaient ce nom, rien qu'à Londres. Et les sorciers étant capables de transplaner, soit voyager d'un lieu à un autre en un éclair, chercher l'amant de Rodulphus avec seulement son nom aurait pu être impossible. Mais elle savait où chercher. Cela faisait des mois que son mari discutait avec Rabastan et avec les autres Mangemorts de ce briseur de ménage, de ce fabriquant de baguettes. Cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre, la coïncidence était trop grande ! Elle avait donc disparue jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes pour chercher cet…  _homme_ , cet espèce de pédé !

Bellatrix était certaine que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait ensorcelé Rodulphus ou qu'il lui avait fait boire une potion quelconque ! C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de la quitter, sûrement en avait-il après l'argent de son mari ! Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire ! Rodulphus ne la quitterait pas, elle refusait que cela arrive ! Elle tenait trop à lui pour ne pas agir et l'empêcher ! Oui ce mariage avait été arrangé, oui elle n'aimait pas son mari avant, mais les années avaient changé ça et elle était tombée amoureuse. C'était peut-être une disgrâce pour une Black, pour une Sang-Pure de son rang, mais c'était ainsi. Elle pouvait au moins se cacher derrière son rang et sa réputation pour justifier de ses réactions.

Elle arriva finalement devant l'enseigne du magasin de baguettes magiques et y entra comme une furie. Bellatrix se posta devant le comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait un homme lambda, ni particulièrement beau, ni particulièrement laid. Ce n'était évidemment pas sa jalousie qui parlait, elle était tout à fait objective ! Aveuglé par sa haine, elle sortit d'un mouvement souple sa baguette et la pointa sur ce qu'elle ignorait être une créature magique. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le premier mot du sortilège de la mort, qu'un mur de flammes l'entoura brusquement, brûlant son bras tendu. Son cri de douleur se répercuta dans l'établissement avec une force qu'Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Sa créature voulait tuer cette femme qui non seulement était celle de son amant, mais qui avait en plus essayé de porter atteinte à sa vie. Mais à la place il envoya un hibou à Rodulphus. C'était à lui de gérer cette mégère, il s'agissait de sa femme après tout, non ?

**oOo**

Harry se réveilla en douceur ce matin-là. Plongé dans les brumes du sommeil, il tendit un bras pour toucher le corps puissant et brûlant de son amant, mais il ne trouva qu'une place froide. Ramenant son bras contre lui dans un grommellement intelligible, Harry se rappela que cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que Rodulphus ne partageait plus son lit. Il se força à ne pas penser à quel point le Mangemort lui manquait, mais son absence creusait chaque jour un trou de plus en plus large dans son cœur.

Il n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher autant… Il le savait, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Cela faisait également deux semaines que Bellatrix était venue chez lui avec l'intention de le tuer. Il n'avait pas su la raison exacte de sa colère, mais il supposait qu'elle avait découvert leur relation et qu'elle avait voulu éliminer celui qui pourrait nuire à leur réputation. C'était sûrement pour cela d'ailleurs, que Rodulphus n'était pas revenu. Il avait évidemment préféré sa femme riche, de sang-pur et surtout de très bonne famille. Les sorciers étaient peut-être en avance sur leur temps sur certains sujets, mais le divorce était encore considéré comme une hérésie. Il allait désormais devoir se faire à l'absence de son ancien amant… Ce serait dur… En fait ça l'était déjà.

L'Amaterasu ne voulait pas se lever aujourd'hui, mais il avait une boutique à ouvrir et des baguettes à fabriquer, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire l'enfant en restant au lit, ou de se comporter comme une fille prépubère qui venait de rompre avec son petit copain. Ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble de toute façon, ils ne faisaient que baiser. Ce fut à chaque fois diablement bon, ça c'était sûr, mais c'était maintenant fini. Il devait avancer, seul, car Rodulphus resteraient avec sa petite femme et commencerait peut-être enfin à fonder une famille avec elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, son cerveau semblait d'humeur à vouloir le torturer aujourd'hui… Tant pis, il ferait avec. Sortant de son lit, puis de sa chambre, il descendit les escaliers pour rallier la cuisine. Harry se figea pourtant à mi-chemin, son souffle se bloquant dans sa poitrine, alors que Rodulphus se tenait là, assis à la table, en train de siroter un café comme si de rien n'était. Harry n'en revenait pas.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il, incertain de la manière dont il devait réagir.

Voir Rodulphus faisait battre son cœur tellement fort dans sa poitrine ! Mais en même temps, il allait devoir de nouveau repartir pour vivre sa vie auprès de sa femme, et Harry en souffrirait de nouveau, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait vivre ainsi longtemps. Bien sûr, avant cela n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui, mais parce qu'inconsciemment, il avait occulté le fait que Rodulphus ne faisait pas sa vie avec lui. Cependant, voir Bellatrix  _Lestrange_  débarquer chez lui, lui avait ouvert les yeux. Son amant ne resterait que ça,  _un amant_ , il ne serait jamais réellement à lui.

« Je viens emménager ici. » Déclara simplement le Sang-Pur.

Harry se demanda s'il faisait exprès de contredire ses pensées… !

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai mis du temps à réduire Bellatrix au silence, mais elle ne sera plus un problème maintenant, ni pour moi, ni pour toi. J'ai aussi signé les papiers du divorce, je suis donc tout à fait libre. »

L'Amaterasu sursauta légèrement en l'entendant parler de son union avec Bellatrix auquel il avait mis un terme. C'était tellement exceptionnel que c'était même étrange que la presse ne se soit pas encore emparée de l'affaire. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, courir se jeter dans les bras de Rodulphus, ou bien monter sur ses genoux pour lui montrer à quel point deux semaines sans lui, lui avait fait accumuler du stress et de la tension dans un endroit particulier de son anatomie. Mais il n'osa pas faire de geste. Il ne voulait pas juste être le plan cul de l'homme. Avec tout ce qu'il venait de dire, il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il restait un « presque » et il l'effrayait un peu à vrai dire.

« Tu n'es pas content ? » Demanda l'autre en se levant et en se rapprochant de lui.

Leurs deux torses se frôlaient à chaque qu'un l'un d'entre eux inspirait un peu plus profondément que nécessaire.

« Si. »

La gorge était nouée et le son, étranglé. Mais son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade. Rodulphus ne laissait aucun répit à son pauvre organe vital, et Harry n'était pas sûr de résister plus longtemps à l'homme s'il continuait à se pencher vers lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et inconsciemment le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche comme pour tenter d'aspirer le souffle de Rodulphus qui lui paraissait essentiel pour vivre.

« Je ne vais plus te lâcher. Jamais. Tu es à moi. » Gronda doucement Lestrange.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Harry qui se jeta sur ses lèvres tentatrices en entourant son cou de ses bras. Lui non plus ne lâcherait pas. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir si ardemment désiré ses mots, mais il se sentait maintenant étrangement apaisé. Peut-être que Rodulphus le quitterait un jour, pour un amant ou une maîtresse, comme il l'avait fait avec Bellatrix, mais il allait au moins l'avoir pour un temps, entièrement pour lui. Il comptait bien en profiter.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

J'ai bien aimé le Rodulphus que j'ai fait XD Un homme de très peu de mot, un peu à la limite de l'homme préhistorique par moment, il faut le dire, mais avec des manières de Sang-Purs.

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé mon interprétation de ce personnage quasiment inexistant dans le canon. Demain on engage une histoire avec son frère :)

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
